


Red Lights

by inqwex



Series: Episode Tags [3]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inqwex/pseuds/inqwex
Summary: In Chapter 1, Travis finds Vic after her fight with Lucas. And then in Chapter 2, stands awkwardly there as their fight continues...Written pre 2.12





	1. Chapter 1

Travis headed up the stairs, looking for Vic. 

Or the Chief. Maybe he could patch it up for her.

His stomach clenched again at the whole situation. In retrospect, he probably hadn't picked the best time to approach Ripley as Vic's naked man-friend and he probably should've checked with Vic whether she even wanted that to happen. But still. He really hadn't meant to cause her trouble. 

 _"You have to stop talking about him here," Vic had hissed, pulling him away from the RV. "Our jobs...I don't want_ _anyone else to know._ _He_ _didn't even want you to know. He didn't know you knew. Like I said, it's complicated."_

Then the explosion had happened and it had all been put aside.

Travis was looking at the stairs, so the first thing he saw was a set of boots coming down. He glanced up to see Ripley racing down the stairs.

"Chi-ef," the word died in his mouth as he saw Ripley's tight expression and red eyes full of unshed tears. The older man simply pushed past, shoulder-checking him a little as he continued to hurry downstairs. 

Crap. That couldn't be good.

The door to the upstairs bunk room was still slightly ajar, so he knocked and pushed on it cautiously. Vic's back was to him as she stared out the window.

"Yeah?" her voice was thick.

"You okay?" he asked stupidly, coming up to stand next to her.

"Fine," she replied bitterly, wiping her eyes.

"I saw Ripley come down the stairs," Travis said slowly. "He looked like he was about to cry."

"We had a fight, obviously," Vic said. 

"About me?" 

"Sort of. I mean," she laughed a little bitterly. "I guess this fight was coming but yes, you were the catalyst."

"Are you okay?"

There's a pause. "I guess."

"What's...are you broken up?"

"I don't know," Vic said angrily. "I guess we probably are."

"I'm sorry," Travis said, again.

She sighed. "Yeah. So am I," they were silent for a moment. "He just walked away so I guess it's over."

"What did he say?"

"That he wanted to leave before he said something he couldn't take back," Vic sounded hurt and angry and bitter.

Travis looked at his friend. "Sometimes people need space before they can continue the fight," he said gently. "You and me, we've had fights like that where we probably should've walked away."

"But this stuff needs to be said," Vic objected.

"Maybe not here and now when you're both angry," Travis said. He sighed. "I'm just - you seemed so happy about him and he ... well, like, he was about to cry just then. Maybe he just didn't want to cry in front of you."

"Maybe he was just being a jackass," Vic said, sniffing. She took a deep breath. "Right. It's fine. Who cares?" 

"I am sorry," Travis said again. Pointing out that she clearly cared was probably not a good move. "Do you want to break up with him?"

"Yes. No. I don't know... I hate that if he walked back in the door and said he took it all back and  - I'd probably let him," Vic sniffled again. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Travis assured her. 

"Hughes -?" Andy poked her head in. "Oh good, there you both are. Can you come down and give us a hand in the barn?"

"Be there in a second," Travis replied. Vic took another deep breath. "I love you, Vic."

For the first time during the conversation she looked at him properly. "I love you too," she said, visibly pulling herself together. "I'm kind of pissed at you too, right now though."

"I understand," Travis said. "Look, it'll be okay."

Her lip trembled for a moment before she pulled it back, putting on the brash front he was used to. "Probably not, but it's fine. Ball's in his court; he walked away, he's the one being an asshole. Let's go help in the barn."

By the time they were downstairs, it was like nothing had happened, and Travis felt a stab of unease at just how quickly his best friend had papered over her wounds. He wondered how often she did that.

 


	2. Green Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't intended to write this but it kept circulating in my brain and then it turned out I'd written it so here it is...  
> (written pre 2.12)

He takes a deep breath before entering the station. He and Vic still haven't spoken since their fight. He wants to talk, but at the same time he knows he's still smarting from the whole thing and would probably just say something else he'd regret. He'd texted her to say briefly that he was coming to 19 to meet with Sullivan tonight, and she hasn't replied.

He does and doesn't want to see her. Lucas was unsurprised to find that in her absence, an aching hole has opened in his chest and he hates that he's been so stupid, so foolish.

But he's here to see Sullivan, to have their monthly meeting that was interrupted last shift. Which brings up a whole different, duller ache in his chest. When he'd offered Sully the job he had sort of hoped that the years and distance would have mellowed his old friend's anger. But it's clear that every time Sully sees him the anger comes afresh, and he hates seeing the dull hate in Sully's eyes. Really, he should just never come to 19 again. Should just farm it out. But meeting Sullivan is his job, and if there's one thing Lucas Ripley can and will do it's his job. No matter what.

As he always does, he brings burgers and fries. And as Sully always does, he picks at the food as they talk shop.

Suddenly his phone rings; it's dispatch.

"Chief," the phone operator greets him. "I just...I got a phone call from a firefighter involved in an MVA who needs backup; there's a woman in the other vehicle who's pregnant and trapped."

"Okay," Lucas answers slowly, trying to work out why he's been called.

"Station 19's closest, but it's one of their firefighters - should I dispatch them or another unit?"

His heart drops like a stone.

"Who?" his voice is harsh and he's out of his chair.

"Hughes."

"Dispatch 19," Lucas orders hastily. "I'll ride along, I'm here." He hangs up, looking at a confused Sullivan.

"Hughes has been in an MVA, there's a trapped pregnant female in the other car, she needs backup," he says as crisply as he can.

Sullivan looks at him strangely, and Lucas curses the fact that the other man knew him so well. He shoves the panic down as far as he can.

"19's about to be called -" the buzzer interrupts him, and the two men move towards the door.

He's geared up quickly. Sullivan hops in the engine, and Lucas swings into the passenger seat on the aid car. He feels so frozen up inside that he barely even registers that it's Montgomery who hops into the driver's seat and does a double take when he sees the Chief there.

"I'm not going to say anything, you know," Montgomery says, driving out of the station. "I would never do that to Vic."

"Montgomery, we're at work, on a call," Lucas bites out. "Mind on the job."

"You're being an assh-" 

"Be aware, 19, dispatch has advised that Hughes was involved in this MVA," Lucas says over him, into the radio, clicking it off to look at a pale, wide-eyed Montgomery. "Just drive." Montgomery looks over at him in alarm.

"Is she okay?" Montgomery's voice is high and worried.

"Don't know," Lucas says flatly, staring out the windshield.

"She'll be fine," Montgomery says, clearly to himself. "She's tough. She must have been the one to tell dispatch she was involved and they mustn't think it's too bad because they dispatched  _us_  and not another team."

"I told them to dispatch 19," Lucas admitted. "Closest station."

Montgomery's silent. He watches as the landscape speeds up past them. It feels like forever until they reach the scene, and his heart is like a stone as he sees debris from a car all over the road and a car in flames in the middle. He searches desperately, and breath floods back into him when he sees Vic's familiar red jeep and three figures around it. Montgomery pulls the aid car up next to Vic's car, and Lucas jumps out before it stops.

* * *

The baby slides out into her hands. Vic holds her breath, leaning closer to try to hear a weak cry from it over the approaching sirens.

There is none. The two civilians are clearly unaware something's wrong, as Josh simply coos to Abby that they have a baby boy.

She rubs the baby fiercely with the gym towel she'd found in the back of her car.

Still nothing.

She starts CPR. 

"Oh my god," Josh breathes.

"No," screams Abby.

"Report," despite how mad she still is at him, she's so relieved to hear Lucas' voice as he comes up next to her. She yearns to lean into his warm presence, but focuses on the three to one ratio she's got to maintain.

"Rollover of that vehicle with significant damage to the roof and passenger side. Pregnant female passenger was entrapped - we extricated five minutes ago. Infant delivered approximately one minute ago; 36 weeks," she replies crisply after delivering a breath through the entirely-too-big adult face mask she had in her first aid kit. "I have stimulated him but he has not yet cried. Placenta's not delivered yet. I think Josh - this is Josh and Abby - Josh may have some internal injuries but clinically his C-spine is clear."

"You okay, Vic?" Travis' voice comes from her other side.

"Fine," she says, curtly, delivering another breath.

"Okay. Abby, my name's Lucas. That's Travis. We're going to help you. We need to get your little boy into the aid car where it's warm and dry and we have all our equipment, so in a minute, Vic and I are going to carry him there. Travis is going to deliver the placenta, Abby, we can't move you safely from the trunk until that's delivered. Josh, at the moment you look okay so what I'm going to get you to do is stay either with Abby until the placenta's delivered or you can come with the baby and us to the aid car. Montgomery, as soon as that placenta's delivered let me know, and I'll come over with the gurney and we'll transfer her to the aid car too," Lucas quickly and efficiently takes charge, and Vic can't help but admire how that seems to have helped settle the increasingly hysterical Josh.

"Yes sir," Travis says, snapping on a pair of gloves.

"Sullivan, we're performing CPR on the baby," Lucas radios quickly. "Three adult victims that will need assessment. As soon as that fire's out, I need an extra set of hands. Can one of you radio dispatch and ask for an extra two aid cars?"

The radio crackles back in the affirmative.

"All right, we're going to move to the aid car," Lucas says. "Vic, you keep going with those breaths. I'll take over compressions."

It's a smart move; the baby fits onto Lucas' forearm, allowing him to cup the baby's head safely while he continues CPR with his other hand. She glances at him for the first time since they've arrived.

"Ready, on three?" she says. "One, two, three."

They dash the five metres to the aid car, and she's immediately relieved to be inside. Lucas lays the baby down on the side, and she immediately goes for a neonatal bag and mask, handing it to Lucas, before reaching for towels and immediately drying the baby.

"ETT first then access?" they say together, and Vic reaches for a laryngoscope and their smallest tube. Clicking the laryngoscope in, she nudges Lucas' arm and he shifts the bag-valve-mask away, moving back to compressions as she looks down the infant's airway.

It's the first time she's ever intubated a neonate, but she's relieved to immediately have a good view of the cords and she slides the tube down.

"Good work," Lucas compliments her, attaching the bag. He pauses compressions briefly, and they watch in relief as the chest rises symmetrically. "Meconium?"

"Not that I could see," Vic replies, securing the tube as Lucas restarts CPR.

"Placenta's delivered," Lucas' radio crackles.

"Okay," Lucas glances at Vic. 

"I'll give epi via the tube and then go, you can take the bag?" she checks, and he nods. She quickly pushes 3mls of epinephrine down the tube, reattaches the bag, and hands it to Lucas. She places a clean towel onto the gurney for the placenta, and wheels it over to her car.

"Is he okay?" Josh is wringing his hands frantically, while Abby looks to have checked out in shock.

"Lucas is looking after him; we're doing everything we can," Vic assures him. "Okay, Abby, let's get you warm and dry."

She and Travis help the woman onto the stretcher, wrapping the placenta in a towel. They wheel across to the aid car, Josh trailing behind them.

Sirens echo behind them, and Vic looks up in relief to see another aid car pull up behind them. She absently notes that the rest of the team are gaining control over the fire.

A firefighter she doesn't know races up.

"Chief?" she sounds surprised.

"Dearborn," Lucas greets her with equanimity, not pausing with CPR. "This is Josh, he was in that vehicle that's flipped over. Hughes here has given him a brief check, but obviously has had her hands full. Can you please assess him and transport him to Grey Sloan?"

"My baby, my wife!" Josh is clearly hysterical.

"Josh, we'll meet you there," Vic assures him. "We can't transport all of you in this aid car, and you need to be checked properly. We'll take care of them."

 Dearborn and her partner manage to get him away.

"We need to get to the hospital, I don't think there's value in waiting for three aid cars," Lucas says. "Montgomery, get driving."

Travis has already hooked up an IV and started fluids, and he nods, hopping out of the back and racing to the front.

"Get in the front, Vic," Lucas orders, tone gentler than when he spoke to Travis.

"You got enough epi there?" Vic checks first. He glances at the syringe, which is now mostly empty. "I'll get you another first." 

Lucas backs up into the backseat, and Vic buckles him in, their foreheads brushing as she does.

"If you rest him across your lap, I can reach over and give the epi and the breaths," she says, and Lucas nods. 

She slams the doors of the aid car closed, and runs around to the front.

"Your keys," Dean races up to her. "Give me your keys, I'll bring your car to the station." She digs in her pocket, and throws them at him. 

"Thanks," she yells back.

She hops in the front, and Travis drives like hell to Grey Sloan

* * *

 

Travis wheels Abby behind Ripley and Vic, who have managed to maintain remarkably smooth CPR the entire way with the baby resting on Ripley's forearm. They're immediately ushered to a resuscitation bay, and Ripley lays the baby down in a waiting neonatal resuscitation trolley.

"This is Abby," Vic reels off. "35 year old female passenger in an MVA - car travelling approximately 50 miles per hour and rolled twice. She was entrapped for about ten minutes at the scene while in active labour at 36 weeks. I delivered a male infant -" she checks her watch, "fifteen minutes ago. He has not cried. We intubated him at approximately 3 minutes of life and have been giving epinephrine via the tube. No obvious meconium staining."

"I delivered Abby of the placenta," Travis adds. "She's been tachycardic throughout, obviously, but her BP's stable."

"Her husband Josh will be in a second aid car, he's at least got a minor head injury and a laceration to his arm," Ripley adds.

"Okay, thank you," a young doctor Travis doesn't recognise says. 

"Fifteen minutes of CPR," another doctor says. Vic nods slowly, and he turns away from the resuscitare and towards Abby. "Abby? My name's Dr Alex Karev, and I'm a paediatrician. It looks like the paramedics have done an amazing job for your little boy, but it's clear that despite doing everything they can, his heart is still not beating. At this point, I need to tell you that we can't do anything more than what they've already done. After this long, even if we were able to start his heart beating, he will be severely disabled."

Abby starts to sob.

"I'm so sorry," Dr Karev says. "I think the best thing for us to do right now is to take this tube out of your baby's mouth and let you hold him while we look after you. Is that okay with you?"

"Let's go," Travis starts at the sound of Ripley's low voice. He glances over to see Ripley has an arm around Vic's shoulders and he trails behind them as Ripley steers her out.

"Should we have stopped?" Vic's lower lip is trembling. "I knew the time was ..."

"I thought about it," Ripley replies honestly. "But in these situations I think it's always best for the parents if we bring them in to hospital and let the doctors say that there's nothing they could add here."

"I should have warned her, I should have warned him," Vic says, looking down.

"You did an  _amazing_  job," Ripley's voice is low and gentle. "You were on your own and you assessed him, extricated her, delivered a baby, and had started CPR. There was no time for you - or any of us - to do anything else. The priority was to get them here, and that's what you did."

"I just wish the baby had lived," Vic brings her hands up to her face.

"Come here," Ripley says, stepping forward and opening his arms.

"I'm still mad at you," she sobs, but steps into his arms anyway.

"I deserve it a bit," he acknowledges. "I'm too relieved that you're okay to be still mad at you."

Travis watches as Vic shuffles closer, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and burrowing her face into his shoulder. He feels a bit like a voyeur as he watches Ripley rest his chin on the top of her head, closing his eyes.

He decides he's going to be most useful checking her in, so he goes up to the triage nurse who is watching Ripley and Vic from the desk with an eyebrow raised.

"Hey Lou. Um, my friend Vic was involved in the MVA," Travis says, awkwardly gesturing behind him. "She's a paramedic too, so she helped bring them in but she needs a proper assessment."

"Yeah, I recognised her eventually. And there's not much assessing going on there," Lou replies good-naturedly, with a significant look at the couple. "Girl's got herself a hot one there."

"I know," he agrees, before giving her Vic's details.

"Head to exam room 4," she says, handing him a clipboard. "I'll get one of the residents quickly for y'all."

"Thanks," he turns, and takes a deep breath when he sees that the couple are still just holding each other and that Ripley's dropped his head down to her shoulder into an even more intimate embrace. 

"Make sure they know we can't let them have sex in an exam room," Lou says dryly, and Travis can feel his face flush.

"Well, I can't leave without him, at least, so I promise that's not gonna happen," he replies, pushing off from the desk and walking back. "Uhh, Chief? They'll see her in exam four."

Ripley looks up, nods, and slowly steps back a little. 

"I'm fine," Vic says, voice muffled by the fact that her face is still buried somewhere between his shoulder and neck. "I wasn't really in the MVA, I was right behind them when they spun out trying to avoid a van."

"Still, the car caught fire and you've got some burns on your arm here," Ripley rubs Vic's arm and Travis notices with a start that the left sleeve is clearly burned and there is indeed a burn at the back of her upper arm.

"It was raining so it's nothing," Vic says.

"You're getting checked out properly," Ripley says, taking another step back, and the two disentangle. Vic rubs at her eyes, and Travis wraps an arm around her shoulders and steers her to exam room four. She takes a seat on the bed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Vic asks, looking back at Ripley.

"I was at 19 for my meeting with Sullivan when the call came through," he replies. "I had to see if you were okay."

"You don't think that  _nobody_  will notice that that's weird that you came out on a call just because one of your  _subordinates_  was in an MVA," her tone turns accusatory, and Travis takes a step back. Clearly, the fight's still on.

"Probably," Ripley bites back. "But I was worried  _sick_." 

"Why?" Travis has only ever heard Vic sound like that before, during their fight after the skyscraper. "Why bother? There's plenty more of us  _subordinates_  where we -"

"Stop," Ripley sounds anguished. "Just stop. I'm sorry, all right? I never meant to hurt you."

"You just don't want to acknowledge me," she says angrily, clearly on the verge of tears again.

"It's not that, it's -" he takes a deep breath. "Look, I'm not ashamed of you, of course not. But I don't see the point in endangering  _both_  our careers if you don't want anything more than sex."

Travis feels himself blush, and even though the two of them had clearly forgotten he was there, he decides it is more than past time he made himself scarce. So he steps outside, and pulls the curtain shut, hovering outside.

There's a brief, bewildered pause. "When did I ever say that?"

"Oh please, I'm not that stupid," Ripley replies bitterly. "Every time I've tried to hint at something more for us you shut it down. And that's fine. I'm just stupid enough to just take whatever you're offering. But I'm not going to risk my reputation - or yours - on something that's just sex."

"I don't - I -" Vic stammers. There's another pause.

"See," Ripley says tightly, and Travis hears footsteps as Ripley yanks the curtain open, clearly moving to leave. Travis spins around, and puts a hand on the older man's chest (a very firm chest, he can't help but note).

"Stop," Travis says, bravely ignoring the ferocious glare he's being levelled with by the Chief. "She'd wear full body spandex and a helmet in public for you."

At that, Ripley does stop, and a confused expression crosses over his face. He looks automatically at Vic for an explanation.

"Like, we were talking about our hobbies and I said that I was into it enough to wear that in public," Vic explains. It doesn't seem to help Ripley, as he looks back to Travis.

"She was teasing me all day about my cycling gear," Travis says, rolling his eyes as the other man still looks confused. "Vic's ... she's more serious about you than I've ever seen her about  _anyone_. And she's absolutely scared and confused about what -"

"Travis!" Vic hissed.

"Well if you're not going to tell him I will," Travis says, looking at her. "Because you've been so  _happy_. I've not seen you this happy. And that's despite the fact that you're stressed out about this whole secret thing."

"But what if that's ... What if it being a secret is what's the attraction for him?" Vic says in a very small voice.

"It's not," Ripley says flatly. "You're...look, I figured you were about to break up with me so I didn't want to say it and get pushed away." He looks down, clearly summoning his courage. "I...I think you're really _likeable_ , Vic. Really, really likeable. I want to get to know you properly. Date you properly. If it doesn't work out, fine. But I hope it will. And if we're going to do that, if people know, then that means we have to do this properly. Because every minute that Montgomery or Gibson isn't reporting us is another minute they're also going to be held to account for."

Vic's face blanches. "Why -?"

"They're supposed to report us," Ripley says. "It's about their careers too, at this stage."

"It's fine," Travis says quickly, and Ripley looks over to him. "I don't mind, and obviously Jack doesn't either cos he's known since the start."

Ripley's gaze flies back to Vic with an eyebrow raised. " _Vic?!_ "

She squirmed. "It was a caller ID issue."

"Is this the point where I mention that Vic's always  _sucked_  at keeping secrets and it's actually a surprise that  _only_  two of us know?" Travis asks. Ripley's gaze swings back to him, and Travis answers his own question. "No, Travis, this is the point where you step back out of the room and close the curtain and pretend you aren't here again." And he does just that.

There's silence inside the curtain, and Travis feels a little foolish, but crosses his fingers for good luck.

"He's right," Vic admits quietly. "I'm not ... I've never been serious like this before. But I - I'm _so into you_. I want to try. I've just... I didn't want anything to change because I'm scared that it will just implode."

"We can't keep the way we are," Ripley replies, so quietly that Travis has to strain to hear him. "I want more with you. But if you want that, if - we will have to go through HR because I can't put Gibson and Montgomery's careers as well as ours on the line."

"Okay," Vic said. 

"Okay?"

There's silence, and then Travis hears the tell-tale sounds of some very wet, very enthusiastic kissing from behind him. He stuffs one fist into his mouth as he pumps the other in the air in victory. 

It's just starting to get awkward, because there's groans and moans and sighs that are pretty audible through the thin-and-definitely-not-soundproof curtain, when Travis spots the triage nurse pointing a scrub-clad doctor in his direction.

"Uh, guys, I promised Lou on triage I wouldn't let you two have sex in an exam room," he hisses loudly. "And there's a doctor coming our way so ... are you decent?"

"We're decent," Vic says breathlessly a few moments later, sounding a little flustered. It's just in time too, as the doctor reaches him. Travis beams and opens the curtain for her, following her in.

He smirks at Vic as he takes in her flushed cheeks. Ripley's an overly dramatic distance away, staring at a spot on the floor, his face and neck clearly red.

"Hi Vic, I'm Mikayla," the ER doctor notices none of this. "Can you tell me what happened?" Vic rattles off the story.

"Okay, let's check your arm," she says, glancing over to Ripley and Travis. "I'll, er, need your shirt off." Travis fights the urge to say that the only man in the room who'd be at all interested in Vic's naked body had already seen it.

"We'll wait outside," Ripley says hurriedly, and the two of them step outside, drawing the curtains shut. 

There's an awkward silence between them for a few moments.

"Cycling," Ripley says abruptly. "Maybe after we go through HR?"

Travis looks up at him and grins. "Yeah?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I was..." Ripley clears his throat. "It's...when I'm the Chief I need to be the Chief and it's hard for me to ... I send people into danger all the time and I need to ... separate things. It's a little hard to do that with her but I'm trying to do that because it's the right thing by her and everyone else." It's clear Ripley feels uncomfortable admitting that much.

"I probably didn't pick the best time," Travis acknowledges easily.  They nod at each other.

A few more moments of silence - less awkward - pass. "Thanks for stopping me," Ripley says. "From -" he makes a gesture to indicate walking out.

Travis nods, turning to fix the Chief with a serious stare. "Make her cry again and I'll help her hide your body," he promises. Ripley nods.

The silence that follows that is more awkward, and ends up being broken by the approaching footsteps of Dr Karev.

"Your colleague okay?" he asks somewhat abruptly as he comes to a stop in front of them.

"Minor burns," Travis replies.

"Good," Karev replies. "Decent for us to come in?"

There's a rustle, and then the young ER doctor replies in the affirmative. Ripley opens the curtain, and Vic's got a hospital gown over her chest, her shirt having been cut off.

"Partial thickness, actually, Dr Karev," the ER doctor straightens. 

"Just wanted to say good job," the paediatrician says awkwardly. "Mom and Dad wanted to pass on their thanks to all of you, but particularly her. That baby never had a chance - you did all the right things."

"Thanks," Vic replies, looking sad.

"I haven't told them you're still around, so it's up to you if you want to drop back in person," Karev says. "They're very emotional right now."

Vic nods. "Thanks, doctor." He nods awkwardly, before leaving in a whirl of a white coat.

"I don't want to go back in there," Vic says quietly.

"You don't have to," Ripley says immediately.

"We'll take you to the station," Travis agrees. "Dean's got your car there."

"Have a shower and change there," Ripley adds. "Then I'll drive you home after my meeting with Sullivan."

"My shift - "

"I promise you Sullivan will tell you to go home," Ripley interrupts. "I won't even have to say anything. And I don't want you driving yourself home after the day you've had."

"Shut up, Travis," Vic says sharply as Travis opens his mouth.

He shuts it and simply smirks at them both.


End file.
